


Future Employment Opportunities

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge & LoT_Fans Happy Prompts [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has some ideas about what they can do after their mission ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Employment Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Leverage belongs to Electric Entertainment.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: [Captain Canary A-Z Challenge Prompt](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/144741549665/hello-legends-fans-so-this-is-my-captain-canary): Leverage

"So what do you want to do when this is all over with?" Sara asked, laying out a card.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Leonard drawled, studying his hand. 

Sara smirked. "In your dreams."

"Every night," Leonard smoothly replied, taking his turn.

"I'm being serious," Sara said. "You're not the same criminal who came on board this ship. Do you really think you can just go back to a life of stealing shit after saving the future?"

"I didn't steal _shit_ ," Leonard corrected her. "I stole priceless gems."

Sara rolled her eyes and took her turn. "You know what I mean."

"Gin," Leonard said, laying out his cards. 

Before he could gather the cards to start a new game, Sara swept them up and slid the deck into the waistband of her pants. "Stop being evasive."

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her childlike, but effective, technique, and slouched against the wall at the foot of her bed in defeat. 

"Honestly, I don't know what I'll do after this," he reluctantly admitted. "You're right; it'll be harder to go back to a life of crime after having saved the world. The thing is that I like being a criminal. I'm good at it. Tell me what else I could do where I get to steal stuff and make lots of money doing it that isn't breaking the law."

"Did you ever watch the show _Leverage_?" Sara asked, seeming to change the topic.

"Can't say that I have," Leonard said. "What does that have to do with my future employment?"

"Hold that thought," Sara said. Then she called out, "Gideon, please play the first episode of season one of _Leverage_ on the screen in my room."

"I don't see what this has to do with--" Leonard started to protest, but Sara cut him off with a "Shh, just watch."

Leonard crossed his arms and frowned, but he turned his attention to the screen as the episode began to play.

When the episode ended, Sara asked, "So? What do you think?" 

"I'm no Robin Hood," Leonard said. "I steal so that I can keep the money. Not to give it away."

"But you're totally Nate and Parker rolled into one," Sara insisted. "And I'm obviously Eliot." She tilted her head. "I could learn to be Sophie."

"And where does Mick fit into your little plan?" Leonard asked. "You wouldn't expect me to do this without my partner, now would you?"

"He can be a second Eliot," Sara said.

"So we've got two thieves, two hitters, and one mastermind," Leonard summed up. "We'd also be lacking a hacker. Your plan is flawed."

"So we don't have to be just like _Leverage_ ," Sara said. "I was just using that as a visual example. And I might have a line on a hacker… maybe."

"Like I said, I don't steal for other people unless they're paying me to do so," Leonard said, rising from the bed. "Nice try, though."

Sara got up, too, and reached for his arm before stopping herself, her fingers just brushing his sleeve. It was enough to get his attention. 

"Will you at least think about it?" she asked. 

She had such a hopeful look in her eyes that Leonard couldn't help but say, "I'll think about it, but don't expect my answer to change."

Sara removed the deck of cards from her pants and handed it to Leonard. "That's all that I ask. For now."

Leonard turned to leave, heading for his room. He idly shuffled the cards, warm from being so close to Sara's skin as he settled on his bed. 

He called out, "Gideon, play the second episode of _Leverage_ on the screen in my room."

He always did like to do proper research before making a firm decision, he told himself as the screen flickered to life.

_Sometimes bad guys make the best good guys._

The End


End file.
